Charmed: The Game
by Pipermint
Summary: Ponyboy buys a brand new game and starts playing it...from there on is just kerezines!
1. The Beginning

a/n *clears throat* First of all I wanna thank Kit, Kt and Paigeriffic for all your help. Thank you guys.And thank you kt for herrassing me so much that I'm actually gonna write this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Charmed The Game: Beginnings  
  
Ok so we start this at some random girl's house, she has just gotten a new video game and is ready to play it.  
  
Ponyboy turns on tv plugs in video game cables, gets game out of paper bag and looks at it "Charmed: The Game...what's this? not suitable for kt and other idiums? I wonder...actually I don't , anyway..."  
  
She puts the game in the game system and turns it on.....she reads "Warning, the game you are about to play *something really important would go here but the people who made this game died staring at Phoebe after the game was finished *" really confused she scratches her head, then presses start and another warning comes up "If you are a 'Lyssie' lubber I suggest you do not play this game, fot there are scenes that may hurt your eyes."  
  
A screen comes up: "Choose the character you wish to play with." "I guess I'll choose Prue, it says here you must play the game to open secret characters, that's cool I guess."  
  
The game starts, a little movie comes on, it's Prue in bed with a man? No no a woman...no wait it's a beast...Bah it's something. Suddenly an alarm clock rings and Prue wakes up. She winks "That was one hell of a dream, eh?" Ponyboy shruggs.  
  
Prue gets up and Ponyboy starts playing, instructions come up "Go over to the closet and choose an outfit for Prue" She does so. "Now go downstairs".  
  
When she reaches the bottom of the stairs Phoebe comes running with her hair on fire, instantly Prue starts laughing. Ponyboy walks Prue around the manor and meets Piper in the kitchen, Piper says: "Prue hurry up or you'll be late for work you fing idiot!".  
  
Out the door, more options come up, "Choose a car for Prue or build your own" Ponyboy decides to build Prue a van...calls it "The Feebeecrusher"!  
  
Of to work in the feebeecrusher Prue goes. "Run over people for extra points, be careul not to run over Darryl, Piper or Kit. Hit Phoebe for gas money and new radio system, hit Leo just for the sake of it."  
  
Driving like a maniac Ponyboy hits everyone in site, and arrives safely at Bucklands.  
  
She saves the game and decides to have some Pizza and Play later. 


	2. The Beginning part II

A/N: Thanks for le reviews…uh…oh and thanks to : Kt, Kay, Anne, Iz, Kit, #2, Flak…and all the other idiums from C-O-R  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Charmed The Game: Chapter II  
  
back to the game Ponyboy goes into Bucklands. Obstacles come in the way and here another option comes up: "Press (A) to TK the objects across the room, move the control stick to choose which direction you wish to throw it at, try to spot demons (Cole), Phoebe (well, Phoebe) and try to hit them with the objects, avoid breaking lamps and grandfather clocks, good luck."  
  
Objects come flying, Ponyboy does her best to TK them away, between the objects, woolly pink hats, pink thongs, gay magazines...Phoebe is constantly appearing at the windows, Prue tk's thongs that stuck to Phoebe's face and she falls out of the building. Cole appears for the first time holding an energy ball, Ponyboy tk's a grandfather clock into him, and out of nowhere Piper comes out and says "Not the clock! We just had that fixed!" and she disappears once again. Ponyboy laughs "Whoever created this game is a genius!" Pipermint appears "Why thank you I'd like to think so myself…but hey without the support of some idiums I wouldn't even be writing it…" Pipermint yaps away. Ponyboy gets back to the game, now being careful not to break any lamps or grandad clocks.  
  
Prue finally gets to her office where she finds a young woman sitting in a chair waiting for her   
"I've been waiting for you" she states, she gets up and walks over to Prue holds her hand out   
"I'm Anne, been sent here to help you with your next journey" Prue shakes hand with her new helper. "Would you please follow me?" she walks over to the window and a magical portal opens "This is where you're next level shall be, that's where the real game begins, whatever you do don't trust anyone whose name starts with 'PH', they are there to cause you harm, so beware" Anne pushes Prue into the portal, Prue falls into a very dark alley "Why that little! I was just starting to have fun." 


	3. The Real Beginning!

A/n- Thank you all for the reviews...did I get flames? Well if I did thanks for the flames too. Enjoy the crappiness of my dear fiction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: The first Demon  
  
Prue starts walking around in the dark alley "Yep yep this is definitely creepy." She turns keeps walking but there seems to be no exit.  
  
Ponyboy picks up the guide she bought at the store with the game "It says here I should…This should be cool." Pb turns Prue so she is facing the wall and presses the jump button and moves the control stick forward and backwards, Prue jumps from wall to wall going up the buildings.   
  
At the top: *movie intro* A demon is standing on top of the building looking over the city, he turns around and sees Prue. *movie ends*   
  
Immediately Prue tks random objects onto demon until she finds a very shinny object, something that looks like a symbol as she picks it up another movie intro comes in:   
  
"You have found Prue's second power : Astral Projecting. *white lights hit Prue, passing throughout her body* You can now be in two places at once." (end intro)  
  
Pb AP's Prue behind the demon before he can get up after being hit by a box, picks him up and throws him off the building.  
  
He shimmers back up "It will take more than that to get rid of me", he produces an energy ball and throws it at Prue. She dodges it and starts kicking some demon ass until another object starts shinning, she picks it up, it's one of the ingredients needed for the potion that will vanquish the demon.   
She starts looking more closely hoping to find the rest while trying to dodge energy balls and staying alive. Soon she finds the other ingredients, Prue hides behind a huge block . Pb presses start and starts mixing up the ingredients "I just hope this is the right order."   
  
Ah high pitch noise is heard, Pb squeals "Yeah baybay!" She goes back to the scene and gets Prue out from behind the block.   
  
Prue throws the potion: "Say bye bye to your evil loving ass!"   
The demon yells "You'll pay for this witch!!" demon starts to melt away, Prue watches him die in pain, the agony in his eyes.   
  
A random Scotlum comes up "Bam bitch went dahn!"   
  
A window opens, it looks like a notebook and it says: "You've just vanquished your first demon, Marinus. You need to vanquish 49 more demons to unlock a secret character."  
  
Phone rings "I got it!" says Pb she saves the game and leaves.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There goes one more of my crappy fiction...Review me! Oh and let me know how much I suck. 


End file.
